


family matters

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional neglect, F/F, F/M, Incest, abusive and grooming behaviour, all of the blackcest tbh, bellatrix really is a warning in and of itself, extremely dysfunctional family even ignoring the incest, i am a dirty dirty trashchild and i am sorry, okay maybe the bellamort is more than implied afterall, very questionable consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But she never kisses him the way she kisses Sirius. He is relieved, of course.<br/>Yet more than that, he is jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	family matters

**Author's Note:**

> honestly don't even read this why did i do this

The Black family isn't the warmest of families, that much Regulus always knew. When he was little, very little, his mother would let him sit on her lap and he felt safe, and loved, and it was over all too soon. The hugs, kisses and coddling have ended years ago.

Bellatrix still showers him with affection, though. She always was warmer than Walburga, always kinder. Always had a soft whisper, a secret present or a gentle touch for him. Regulus thought, for years, that she was more motherly than his actual mother.

He grows older, and he learns. Her touches aren't motherly.

He is too old for the lingering hands to pet him the way they do. He is old enough to recognise the yearning inside him. He isn't old enough to know he should run.

* * *

Her lips brush against his ever so gently, a promise, a calling. _You're such a good boy, Reggie._ He is. He always does what he is told. He prides himself on being a credit to his family. He prides himself on Bella always praising him. She never has to chastise him.

But she never kisses him the way she kisses Sirius. He is relieved, of course.

Yet more than that, he is jealous.

* * *

"My good little Cissy,"he hears her mumble, sees his blonde cousin's cheeks flush with delight. Pretends not to see where Bella has her hand.

He isn't that special, he realises with a start. Narcissa is perfect, too. Pretty, sweet Narcissa, whose slender fingers sometimes curl at the nape of his neck, who can smile as full of promise as her older sister if she only wants to.

He has to try to do better. He will do better than her.

* * *

She must know he's there, Regulus is sure of it. She doesn't look up from his brother, though. Doesn't stop what she's doing. Hits him again, splitting open his lip this time. His brother growls, and tugs at the bonds that fasten his hands to the headboard, and Regulus hates him.

Bella would never have such trouble with _him_ if she came to his room in the middle of the night. But Bella never does, and it rankles.

He is the good Black. Sirius is always so bothersome. And yet Bella smiles at him, grinds against him, laughs breathlessly as he tries to swallow a moan with no success.

"Please,"Sirius begs."Please, Bella, please."

Regulus can't say if he's asking for more or for her to stop. If he ever mustered the courage to ask, he'd find out that neither does his brother.

* * *

"She has to pay more attention to him, you know,"Narcissa says, apropos of nothing. Regulus's hands still on her waist. She's not Bella, but she's just as warm and her hands feel just the same. Close enough, when he is desperate enough.

The way she always stares into his eyes, twists her fingers into his dark curls, she must think similar thoughts.

He wants to tell her to shut up, kiss any mention of Bella, of Sirius from her lips, but nods for her to continue."He's not like us. He's trouble. But he's the heir, too, and someone has to mould him into a worthy one."

"I'd be a better heir than him,"he says, childishly, angrily, wistfully. Narcissa draws patterns on his bare chest."I know, Reggie. I know you would."

* * *

He is terrified the day Sirius leaves, and he is ecstatic.

He is the heir now, and Bella tells him he needs to toughen up. She promises she'll help him. When he begs, he knows it is for more, more, more.

And she gives it, too. Cissa always kept her knickers on. She was betrothed, afterall. But Bella is already wedded and bedded, and Regulus thinks she wouldn't care if she wasn't.

He wears the bruises and scrapes like badges of honour, unable to keep the smile off his bruised lips.

* * *

And still, he isn't her highest priority. He sees the shine in her eyes, sees the way he feels for her reflected on her face when she speaks of _him_. She wears the bruises he leaves on her like jewels. He has never seen anything as beautiful as the teeth marks on her pale throat, not when her slender fingers caress the spot the way they do.

How can he hope to compete with the Dark Lord if even his traitor brother had bested him?

Bella hated Sirius, had always hated Sirius, but she had wanted him almost as desperately as he her. Their master she loves more than her own life.

Regulus takes solace in the playful twinkle in her eyes when she slips into his room. Rodolphus she only ever regards with disinterest. Cissa she has lost her taste for, now that her belly is growing larger by the day.

Regulus she still wants, even though she has a god to compare him to.

* * *

He asks for more and more daring tasks, yearning to prove himself. The Dark Lord's rewards mean nothing next to Bella's praise. And if he fails, which almost never happens, Cissa's there to pick up the pieces and kiss them all better.

He and Rodolphus are no longer allowed on missions together. The amount of unfortunate accidents that befall them in eachother's company are detrimental to the cause.

The Dark Lord almost smiled when he said that, and Bella giggled at his side.

* * *

 

"You've turned out so well, Reg,"she says, smiling, stretching like a cat and sliding out of his bed. His eyes follow her as she picks up her discarded clothes and blows him a kiss from the doorway.

He wonders if she'll miss him, then goes to make her god a little less divine.

 

**Author's Note:**

> my poor sweet reg is a sinnamon roll and i am such garbage


End file.
